


Don't Wait Up

by reliablyimperfect



Series: Drabbles (All Pairings) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Louis Tomlinson, Solo Artist Harry Styles, i got this idea from twitter, soft interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: Without Harry’s warmth next to him, he felt the chill of the air creep over his skin. He tugged the blanket down from where Harry kept one draped over the back of the couch for him, grateful. With the blanket, he instantly felt warmer, but it backfired when his eyes began to droop again. Trying to keep his eyes open was impossible, and he was consciously aware of how long his blinks were becoming. They stay closed longer and longer until, eventually, they didn’t open again.Or: A cute little Larry Drabble that I thought of after readingthisandthis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Drabbles (All Pairings) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043352
Kudos: 29





	Don't Wait Up

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts they want written (preferably shortish) hit me up @mmmm_kat on Twitter or here!

“I’ll be back in a few hours, love,” Harry kissed his forehead before gathering his last few things. Louis frowned up at him.

“What time?”

“Late,” Harry said sadly. “You’ll be asleep.”

“No, I won’t.” Louis whined. It wasn’t even a question, though. Every time Harry had a concert, Louis waited up for him, and every time, Harry found him asleep on the couch. With a _look_ that Louis knew meant Harry didn’t believe a word he said, Louis pouted.

“Don’t wait up, babe.” The sentence was punctuated with another kiss, this time his lips, and Louis melted easily.

“Good luck, darling,” Louis smiled.

His eyes were already drooping. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told Louis that Harry wouldn’t be home for at least another hour. Louis stood up and stretched a bit to get his blood flowing again. He made a quick cup of tea. While he waited for the kettle to boil, he grabbed a bag of crisps to give him something to do. He was determined to wait up for Harry this time.

When he settled back onto the couch with his snack, Louis realised that his attention wasn’t fully on the reruns of _The Office_ that he’d been watching. He sighed. It was too quiet without Harry. His boredom had nothing to do with his inability to entertain himself. _A movie!_ He thought suddenly. _A movie would entertain him long enough for Harry to get home_.

It took him a few minutes to pick a movie, and once he’d inserted the disc for _Grease_ , he settled back onto the couch with his now-lukewarm tea. He frowned into his cup but couldn’t be bothered to get up and reheat it. He took a sip after popping a crisp into his mouth.

After ten minutes, his tea was gone, and his bag was empty. Without Harry’s warmth next to him, he felt the chill of the air creep over his skin. He tugged the blanket down from where Harry kept one draped over the back of the couch for him, grateful. With the blanket, he instantly felt warmer, but it backfired when his eyes began to droop again. Trying to keep his eyes open was impossible, and he was consciously aware of how long his blinks were becoming. They stay closed longer and longer until, eventually, they didn’t open again.

Harry unlocked the door, entering as quietly as he could knowing his boyfriend was asleep. He toed off his shoes and pulled his hoodie over his head. His hair, wet from the shower he’d taken after the show, dripped onto the collar of his tshirt as he ventured further into the house.

He could hear the tv. Following the sound, shocked that Louis had really waited up for him, he turned the corner into the room with a greeting on the tip of his tongue. It fell short when he took in the sight of Louis, curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Louis looked so young while he slept, something that never failed to remind Harry of that overly excitable eighteen-year-old he met all those years ago.

Carefully shifting the boy – well, now the man – into a different position, Harry joined him on the couch. Louis curled into his side unconsciously when Harry eased his arm around his shoulders. The title menu for _Grease_ was playing over and over on the tv, which told Harry that Louis really _had_ tried to wait up on him. He pressed play and tugged the blanket over both of them, still a bit too wired from the concert to go to sleep.

The calm warmth of Louis makes his eyes heavy, though, and it isn’t long before he’s relaxing further into Louis. He’s not sure when it happened, but at one point, Harry falls asleep, too.

Harry woke up with a crick in his neck. The stiffness made him groan. When he glanced down to where Louis was still curled up against his side, he noticed that his shirt was a bit damp. There were tiny snores escaping Louis’ parted lips, along with a line of drool. Harry thumbed off the wetness with a fond smile, secretly glad Louis wasn’t awake to see it.

For how close Louis was sitting, it was easy for Harry to curl his arms around Louis. He was light in Harry’s arms, shifting in his sleep to tuck his face into the column of Harry’s throat with a contented hum. The solid weight of Louis against his chest was comforting as he walked them towards their bedroom. It was slightly difficult to get the duvet folded down whilst still holding Louis, but he did it. Louis snuffled against the pillow as he got comfortable while Harry stripped down to his boxers and got in beside him.

Harry brushed the hair out of Louis’ face, and Louis stirred. When he opened his eyes, it took a bit for them to focus, smiling at Harry when they cleared. A glance around made him frown.

“Nooo,” Louis whined in a raspy voice. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

“Yes, love,” Harry whispered.

“I really thought I was going to be able to wait up for you.” Louis pouted. “I-” Harry kissed him quiet, and Louis melted into it easily with a soft sigh. They kissed until Louis’ mouth parted with a yawn. Harry chuckled.

“Thanks for waiting up for me.” Harry smiled. “Love you.”

Louis repeated the sentiment, sealing it with one last kiss before they both curled up to sleep. With Harry finally back home, Louis felt whole again. Nothing was missing. Finally, Louis let his eyes drift shut, comforted by the warmth against his back and the weight of Harry’s arm over his waist.


End file.
